claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
R. Bruce Elliott
R Bruce Elliott es un doblador de voz estadounidense que dobla voces de anime en FUNimation Entertainment. El interpreta a Rubel en el doblaje estadounidense del [[Claymore (anime)|anime de Claymore]]. Carrera Actor de voz *Aquarion (TV) as Lensi *Baccano! (TV) as Szilard Quates *Baki the Grappler (TV) as Kuriagawa; Sensei; Shibukawa *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Sakaguchi (eps 1, 19, 22) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Saito *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Megius *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Megius *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Zhang Lei Kao *Black Butler II (TV) as Tanaka *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as Tanaka *Black Cat (TV); Durham Glaster; Willzark *Blassreiter (TV) as Ambassador Shwartz (ep 18) *Burst Angel (TV) as Narrator *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Richard Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Richard Moore *Casshern Sins (TV) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Gandweria Fallen One (eps 10, 17-19) *Claymore (TV); Rubel *D.Gray-man (TV); Bookman *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Isao Ebikawa (ep 1) *Darker than Black (TV) as Yoshimitsu Horai *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Raiti (FUNimation re-dub) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest as Dr. Wheelo (Funimation) *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Narrator (eps 25-26) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Lopez (ep 2) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Basque Gran; Field Man (ep 17) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Basque Grand (eps 4, 30); Dr. Knox *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as Garaku Tsuchimiya *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Akatsuki (ep 8) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Director (ep 11); Urado (eps 18-19, 21) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Groom's Father (ep 1); Jean Luc Silvernail *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Italian Prime Minister (eps 2, 5) *Hero Tales (TV) as Ryusho *Heroic Age (TV) as Mobeedo *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Bishop *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Toshiya Joshima *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Colin (ep 4) *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Jugo Kannagi *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Hayato Furinji *Kodocha (TV) as Sanzou (ep 36) *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as U.N. Representative (ep 10) *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) as Burton *Murder Princess (OAV) as Jodu Entolasia *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Mio's Father (ep 22); Villager (eps 6, 13) *Nabari (TV) as Black Durandal (ep 20) *Negima!? (TV) as Dean Konoe *One Piece (TV) (FUNimation); Dr. Nako (FUNimation); Gally; Henzo (eps 139-143); *Odama (ep 134) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Agashi *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Kasanoda's Father (ep 22) *Peach Girl (TV) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Kaiten Godo (ep 24); Roshenko (ep 10) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Director Nakayama (ep 2) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Conrad *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Jack Strader *Samurai 7 (TV) as Kambei Shimada *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Old Sheriff (ep 7) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Grandpa (ep 10) *School Rumble (TV) as Matakichi Itou; Narrator (ep 17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Budo (ep 21); Matakichi Itou (ep 7); Narrator (ep 19) *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Narrator *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) as Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep 9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (TV) as Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Machine (ep 58); Narrator *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Gonzaemon Ushimata *Shin chan (TV) as Nurse (FUNimation) *SHINOBI - Heart Under Blade (live-action movie) as Tokugawa Ieyasu *Solty Rei (TV) as Neumann (ep 2) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Dr. Mizonoguchi *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Clothing Shop Owner (ep 7) *Spiral (TV) as Keishisei Kanzaka; Raizou Shiranagatani *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Barrow *Strike Witches (TV) *Summer Wars (movie) *To (OAV) as Guerin (Symbiotic Planet) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Blacksmith (ep 2) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Galif (ep 3) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Karel Vandenberg, Count of Amsterdam (ep 6); Narrator *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as *Elder; Royal Guard C; Soldier A *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Fei Wong Reed *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Fei Wang Reed (season 2) *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Man 1; Politician 1 *Witchblade (TV) as Tatsuoki "Father" Furumizu *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector A *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Yama (King Enma) *MoonPhase (TV) as Vigo *One Piece (TV) as Newgate/Whitebeard *Basilisk (TV) as Azuki Rousai *Black Butler (TV) as Mr. Tanaka *Case Closed (TV) as Richard Moore *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Richard Moore *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Yuda Kuramochi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Yoshimitsu Horai (ep 8) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming as Kasal *Fairy Tail (TV) as Makarov *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Dr. Donato (ep 2) *Hell Girl (TV) as Wanyuudou *Kiddy Grade (TV) *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Torii *One Piece (TV) as The Shandian Chief; Whitebeard/Edward Newgate *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Dark Lord; Kame (ep 7) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) No-anime *Voces adicionales en "Ghostbuster: The Video Game" (VG) *Bolton Ford Dealer in "JFK" (movie) *Captain Ginyu in "Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2" (VG) *Charlie Paddock in "Dangerous Curves" (TV) *Coffee Shop Manager in "The Anarchist Cookbook" (movie) *Dr. Wheelo in "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3" (VG) *Drunk in "Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir" (VG) *Frank Smuntz in "The Chase" (movie) *Info Technician in "Fletch Lives" (movie) *Kyle Jennings & Store Owner in "Walker, Texas Ranger" (TV) *Mr. Hossela in "Indefinitely" (movie) *Mr. Tenagain in "Barney & Friends" (TV) *Richard Moore in "Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation" (VG) *T.V. Salesman in "Finding North" (movie) *The Keeper, Officer, Announcer, & Soldier in "Æon Flux" (VG) *Toraji's Father in "Ichi" (live action samurai movie) (English Dub) *Whitebeard/Edward Newgate in "One Piece: Unlimited Adventure" (VG) *William Auten in "Kansei" (Computer Game) *Wilton in "Carried Away" (movie) *Xerx in "Bloodrayne 2" (VG) Personal *Big Windup! (TV) : ADR Director (eps 19-22) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) : ADR Director (8 episodes), Script (ep 15), Assistant ADR *Director (eps 1-7) *Samurai 7 (TV) : Commentary (ep 14) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) : ADR Director (eps 1-4), Script (ep 10) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) : Script (eps 7-8) Categoría:Doblaje USA